Because I Love You
by Toshinori-Yagi-Is-Here
Summary: This is a oneshot. You wake up feeling miserable and depressed, and your man Toshinori tries a few ways to cheer you up.


It's Friday today.

Friday's are usually known for being days to let loose and party. To forget about your worries and hang out with friends. Go to the movies, go for drinks, the works.

But today, you feel especially shitty. Like you just want the world to burn and take you with it. _Why am I feeling this way?_ You think to yourself. _I just woke up, how can I be feeling this miserable already?_ You sit up in your large bed, noticing that Toshinori is not next to you.

"I guess he's already at work," you think out loud, looking at the clock. 9:30 AM. _Yeah, that's about right._ You contemplate leaving the bed but you can't bring yourself to make your legs work. _I don't wanna.._ You squeeze your eyes shut and a tear slips out. _I don't wanna. But I have to._ You lay in bed staring at nothing for the next 20 minutes, when the phone on the bedside table rings. You let it ring twice before answering it, not bothering to feign a normal voice.

"Hello?" You almost mumble.

"Good morning, (your nickname)" you hear your beloved's voice on the phone. _Ugh, he's calling me by that stupid name again._ You try to shake your negative thoughts away.

"Hey, good morning."

"I was just calling to check up on you, did I wake you?" Toshinori asked.

"No, I've been awake for about half an hour," you reply flatly. There's a small silence.

"Y/N are you ok? What's the matter sweetheart?" He asks in a low voice, sounding concerned. Tears well up in both eyes this time, and begin to spill down your face. But you keep your voice the same, you don't want him to suspect too much.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little _meh_ right now. You know how it is." You feel the need to sniffle, and you can't resist it anymore. You hold the phone away from you and sniffle under the blanket, hoping he doesn't hear it. Bringing the phone back to your ear, you ask him about work. The conversation runs a little dry, and you tell him you need to go shower. After hanging up, you let the phone drop from your hand onto the bed and you begin to sob.

 _Why am I feeling so sad right now? I was happy last night, we were doing puzzles and.. we were having fun.. so why? What's doing this to me? I don't get it._ You sit up in your bed and rub your eyes, tears going everywhere.

"Dammit." You slowly climb out of bed and meander to the bathroom. You look at yourself in the mirror and grumble. _You look like shit. How does he even love you? He thinks HE looks bad, wait till he sees this mess._ You shake your head and turn on the shower. Once it gets hot enough you take off your clothes and step in, letting the water hit your face. After a minute of just standing there, you begin to cry again. _I just feel so, empty and... lost._ You sit down on the ground and hug your knees to your chest, letting the water hit your shoulders and back. You stay that way for what seems like an eternity, but then the water starts to run cold.

"Shit!" You scramble out of the way of the stream of cold water and turn it off. Dripping wet and freezing cold, you sit there and scold yourself for spacing out. You stand up and fetch a towel off a nearby rack and wrap yourself up. _I didn't even really shower, but whatever._ You leave the bathroom and go to your closet, and dry yourself off before getting dressed in a pair of Toshinori's navy blue sweats, and his black t-shirt. You pull your messy hair up into a bun and let it sit there on top of your head, then you pull on some socks and go downstairs.

You make yourself a mug of coffee, but right after you pour it you realize you don't have any cream left.

"Dammit." You groan, and pull out the milk. "I wanted my vanilla cream." You pour a dash of milk into your coffee and glare at it, as it doesn't have quite the same colour as the cream. You roll your eyes and retrieve the sugar, dropping in a teaspoon of it. You taste the coffee but it burns your tongue.

"Shit!" You put the coffee down too hard and it splashes you. You don't even say anything, you just bring your hands to your face and shout nonsense. After a few minutes of seething, you wash your hands and stomp to the living room, turning on the radio. They weren't playing any good songs on any of the stations, so you angrily turned it off. You turn the TV on and sit in Toshinori's favourite spot on the large couch. Nothing decent is on at this hour, so you grumble and mash your face into a pillow, drifting off to sleep.

In your mind, you see Toshinori. He's in his silver age costume, and he's smiling for a barrage of reporters and cameras. You're standing behind him, holding onto his arm tightly, wishing you two could just leave the place when a group of sexy looking girls approach you. They start poking and prodding you, laughing and calling you terrible names as they drag you away from Toshinori. You call out to him for help.

"Toshi! Toshi!" You try to get his attention but he's busy flirting with more girls that suddenly showed up. Tears begin to form in your eyes.

"ALL MIGHT!" You cry out his hero name. He pauses and looks at you, and merely gives you a thumbs up before flying off with two girls in his arms. You stare after him in disbelief, unable to process what just happened. Everything around you goes silent, and you can hear a strange ringing sound in your ears. You bring your hands up to your ears and fall to the ground, terrified and confused.

 _Ding dong!_

"GAH!" You wake up suddenly, jolting upright at the sound of the door bell ringing throughout the house. You rub your eyes and stand up to answer the door.

"Afternoon miss! I have a delivery for you." A kind lady smiled and handed you a bouquet of your favourite flowers. You blinked, and took them.

"Uhm.. thank you.. what do I owe you? Let me get my wallet.." you start to move toward the closet when the lady chuckled.

"No need! It's been paid for. Have a great day!" She waved as she walked off. You stand there confused, and after shutting the door you walk to the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase, when you notice a card stuffed inside the bouquet. You pull it out and see a written note in Toshinori's writing.

 _I could tell that you were feeling down so I though this Might cheer you up._

You rolled your eyes at his pun. _How lame._ You put the flowers in a vase and filled it halfway with water. You gazed at the beautiful colours of the petals. They reminded you of the spring time. One flower in particular had the same colour as Toshinori's eyes. You pulled it out of the bunch and studied it. Suddenly you remembered your little nightmare, the way Toshinori looked at you before he flew off with the other girls. You opened the door under the sink and tossed the flower in the trash can.

You left the kitchen and walked back into the living room, and sat on the couch. _I think this might be the worst I've ever felt._ You look at the clock above the TV. 1:34 PM. _Damn, all I've done is sleep. But.. I don't really wanna do anything at all._ The phone in the kitchen began to ring. You look at it with a scowl on your face, and then finally get up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Did you get your present?" Toshinori sounded excited. _Oh lord._

"Yeah, they're pretty." You said with feigned enthusiasm.

"I'm so glad you think so! Hey, why don't you get ready and come out to see me? I have the rest of the day free so we can eat lunch somewhere nice." You close your eyes tightly. _I really don't want to leave the house._ But before you know it you've already said yes.

"Great! Meet me at the station, we'll go from there. I can't wait!" You could practically hear him grinning.

"Yeah. Sounds great. See you." You hung up the phone. _Fuck. Now I have to go._ You grumpily stomp up the stairs and into your room. You look between more than 10 outfits and have no idea which to go with, so you choose a magenta blouse and black jeans. You blow dry the remainder of your wet hair and run a brush through it, but your hair isn't cooperating with you so you tie it into a low ponytail, smoothing out the hair on your head. You apply a decent amount of makeup and then stare at yourself in the mirror for a moment.

 _You look so dumb. Why are you even bothering with this?_ You sat on the edge of your bed and put your head in your hands. _I can't take this. I can't go see him._ After a few minutes of brooding you lift your head and stare at yourself in the mirror.

"I can't stand him up. I have to go." You say firmly. You stand up and grab your purse and a coat, and leave the house.

Ten minutes later you arrive at the first train station. You need to take this train to get to the station you're meeting Toshinori at. You step onto the train and sit down at the back. You don't want to look up for fear of making eye contact with someone.

"Hello there pretty lady." A deep voice says to you. You look up and see a dark haired man towering over you. "Where you headed?"

You don't answer him, you just turn in your seat so you're not facing him.

"Ho ho! Don't be rude Miss, I just wanna get to know ya!" He sits down next to you and puts his arm around your shoulders. You grimace but don't remove his arm, you don't want to cause a scene and have everyone's attention on you. The man keeps pestering you until it's time to get off the train. You abruptly stand up and exit the train, shaking in fear. You look around, trying to spot Toshinori but you don't see him anywhere.

"Oy, Miss! Where you goin'? Let's have some fun!" He walks up to you and puts his arm around your shoulders again, but this time you aren't going to let him do what he wants.

"Let go of me." You say firmly, the anger beginning to rise.

"C'mon, I'll give you a great time." He says with a grin. He tugs on your arm, trying to pull you in his direction.

"Let go of me!" You cry out, not caring if you're causing a scene.

"Excuse me!" You hear a deep and familiar voice speak from behind you. You turn your head to see All Might standing there in his gold striped suit, with his hands on his waist and a big grin on his face. You can see in his eyes that he's furious that someone's got you, his woman, in their grasp.

The man stammers. "A-All Might?!" He quickly lets go of you. You rub your arm where he'd grabbed you.

"You might want to leave this woman alone." All Might says so threateningly, that your heart stops. The man nods frantically, apologizes to you and books it out of there. You sigh, then turn to All Might. He's watching you with careful eyes. You look around to see people gathering, pointing at All Might excitedly. You look at him, and he's waving at the crowds. He turns to you and approaches you.

"Sorry, Y/N," He blushed, picking you up and bursting out of the station. You grip him tightly and bury your face in his large torso, tears forming. He jumps off toward the restaurant he was going to take you to. He lands behind it, where nobody would see you. He puts you down and takes a step back to give you some space. His eyes widen when he realizes you're crying.

"Y/N, what's the matter?" His deep concerned voice made you cry a little harder. You sniffle and wipe your eyes with a tissue from your purse. _I'm not in the mood for this shit._

"Sorry, I'm just," you clear your throat. "I don't like being up high like that." Toshinori sighed, and shrunk down to his true form. He took his jacket off and held it draped it over one arm. You take out a compact mirror and check your makeup. Thankfully because you don't wear much, nothing was out of place. _Thank you waterproof liner._ You put your mirror away and take Toshinori's outstretched hand, and he leads you out from behind the restaurant and takes you through the front doors.

You have a decent lunch with Toshinori. He notices that you're silent most of the time, but doesn't want to question you too much until you get home. You step outside and fold your arms over your chest. He steps out after you and manages to hail a cab, then opens the door for you to get in. On the ride home he tries to take your hand in his but you refuse him. He resists the urge to ask what's bothering you, and sits in silence until the cab pulls up to your home. You jump out of the cab and head straight into the house, knowing that Toshinori wouldn't let you pay even if you begged him. You get inside the house and toss your purse into the closet, kick off your boots and stomp up the stairs. Toshinori walks in soon after, closing the door behind him.

 _Something is not right here,_ Toshinori thinks. _She's really upset about something, but what could it be?_ He hung up his jacket in the closet and took off his shoes.

 _Was it something I've done?_ He walked up the stairs, then up the little stairs leading to the right. _Or maybe something I didn't do?_ He knocked on the closed bedroom door, and opened it to find you face down on the bed. Toshinori walks in slowly, closing the door behind him softly.

"Y/N, you've been acting strangely all day." He undoes his tie and puts it on the doorknob of the closet door. "What's the matter?" You don't answer him. He sighs and changes out of his dress pants and shirt into a comfortable white t-shirt and blue pants. He looks at you again and starts to talk but you cut him off.

"I'm worthless." You sob into your pillow. He widens his eyes. "I'm just a worthless, useless, good for nothing, ugly-"

"Okay stop it." Toshinori says in a gruff voice. You turn to see him in his muscular form standing there. His smile wasn't so friendly anymore. He looked pained. "Y/N if you were worthless, do you think I would have bought this house to live in with you? Or if you were useless, do you think I'd ever ask you to do anything for me? Or even better." He sits on the edge of the bed. "If you were ugly, do you think I would care? Let me tell you Y/N." He put his hand on your leg and stroked it gently. "It wouldn't stop me from loving you as much as I do."

You put your head back down on the pillow and continue to cry. _There's no way that I deserve someone as perfect as him._ Toshinori sighs. He continues to stroke your leg for a few minutes when he hears you mutter something.

"Hmm?" He leans in closer to you.

"Can you get me some water?" You mumble a little more clearly. He smiles.

"Only if you admit that you're beautiful and perfect."

"Well then I'll just die thirsty then." You stuff your face back into the pillow. He laughs and stands up to get you some water from the kitchen. Once he comes back, he sees you taking your clothes off to change into the sweats you were wearing earlier. You stop pulling the pants up when you realize he's watching you.

"Toshi, don't stare at me like that." You say quietly. He puts the glass of water down on the bedside table and walks up to you. You quickly pull the pants up the rest of the way and gasp when he pulls you into a gentle embrace. He has to bend down to rest his head on top of yours. You can feel your eyes brimming with tears again. He plants a kiss on top of your head and sinks to the floor, sitting cross legged and pulling you into him. He wraps his big arms around you gently and starts to rock slowly.

 _I don't deserve this much affection._

 _How can he see beauty in someone like me?_

 _He deserves someone who has tons of confidence and strives to be something._

All these negative thoughts are drowned out by the sound of Toshi's awkward humming. You start to sink a little deeper into his arms the longer he holds you. Your breathing becomes normal, and you rest your head against his vast chest. He rests his chin on your head gently.

"Y/N," Toshinori starts. "You know how girls are always screaming over me, how they think I'm so good looking?"

You blink, tears lightly falling again at the thought of your nightmare from before. You don't say anything, so Toshinori continues.

"Well, to me, you're on that level. You're my All Might." He says. You blink a couple of times and shift a little to look up at him. He looks down at you, clearly embarrassed.

"Ha.. haha.. hahahaha!" You begin to laugh uncontrollably. Your stomach begins to hurt from laughter, and your face is starting to cramp from the constant smiling. Once you've calmed down you look back up at your hero to see that he's hella red in the face.

"Toshinori you are such a goofball!" You cry out with a smile. He grumbles to himself, then freezes when he feels your lips press against the underside of his jaw. He looks into your eyes, and finally, he sees a twinkle in them that he wished he could see all the time. You smile softly.

"I don't know how you do it, Mr. Symbol of Peace, but you've set my heart at ease." You sigh. "Honestly I've been feeling shitty all day. Then I had this shitty nightmare about you, and when you sent the flowers I didn't want to think about you." Toshinori listened as you went on about your day, how you felt when he asked you out, to how you felt being carried through the air.

"It's because I love you, Y/N." He whispered. "I love the way you look, the way you talk, the way you laugh, the way you-" He gets cut off by your finger on his lips.

"I get it Toshi." You smile. "I'll try to be less depressed."

"I don't think that's how that works, Y/N," he frowned slightly. "If you're depressed, well that's okay. Nobody can be 100% happy all the time. Just let me be here for you to get you through your shitty days. Don't push me away." He lifts his hand to stroke your cheek softly. "I know I'm not a cure for your depression, but I sure can be a good treatment."

You chuckle lightly and poke his pecs. "With more than just your emotional support, I might add."

Toshinori threw his head back and laughed. "Yeah Y/N, that too."


End file.
